In a hybrid drive device that includes an engine, a motor, a generator, and a planetary gear mechanism and drives a wheel, an arrangement in which the engine is connected to a carrier of the planetary gear mechanism, the motor and a leg shaft are connected to a ring gear of the planetary gear mechanism, the generator is connected to a sun gear of the planetary gear mechanism, and driving the generator as a starter motor enables the crankshaft to be cranked via the planetary gear mechanism and the engine to be started is known from Patent Document 1 below.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 9-226392